The Loud Silence
by minterwint
Summary: i don't know how to do a summary. I just think Nenene and Maggie are perfect for each other. still not complete but will complete it soon. please R&R thanks. Maggie x Nenene. Yuri Alert. Lemon Alert


**disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. (wish they were T_T)**

* * *

**A/N: my first ROD fanfic. I love nenene and Maggie, maggie reminds me so much of my girlfriend. always quiet and when we got together, she was funny and very playful, something that as a friend, I would never have thought possible. so this is a story about getting Maggie out of her shell and seeing her confident side and maybe put Nenene into a shell? i'm not sure but this is a story where nenene will take charge and at the same time, so will Maggie.**

**i greatly apologize for any wrong grammars or spellings, i just don't have the patient to check them...sorry! ^_^v piz!  
**

* * *

it was such a dull mornig as Nenene opened her eyes and stares at the ceiling, but then again, it has always been a dull morning these past few weeks. even with the crazy Michelle and annoying Anita, it still seems so dull. she was had been having this irritating feeling and it wasn't really that time of the month but its like and itch she was just dying to scratch but she could not figure out how and where to find it. something was out of sort, she wasn't an oc type of person but it was just irritating to feel that there was something different and could not figure out what it was exactly. she sat up and stretched. she wondered why it was so quiet. she was sure she fell aslepp on a saturday night, there should be no school on sundays, right? she wondered if the little brat was asleep, or maybe they all left to go off somewhere.

she stood up and looking at the clutter on her desk, she was having one of those "writer's block", she snorted, it's really not a writer's block persay, she was just not in the mood to write anything. she was too distracted of that annoying itch, she frowned and decided to go downstairs to figure out what is causing all these silence.

she yawned as she took one step after another going down thinking how hungry she was, she was trying to remember if she had eaten dinner before she fell asleep and wasn't really looking where she was going, as she was about to take her last step, Maggie appeared from her cupboard under the stairs crawling out on all fours, she gasped trying to back track to avoid stepping over the tall woman but it was too late, she fell off balance and Maggie seeing what was about to happen, quickly sat up catching the author on her arms with a loud thud as she hit her head on the corner.

Nenene ended up in Maggie's arms like a little child as the other woman sat up holding her, she was wincing, Nenene's face burned. her heart suddenly started beating fast, she wondered about that. Maggie opened her eyes and realizing their faces too close to each other, turned bright red with sweat drops forming on the side of her head.  
Their faces were too close and just one wrong move and their lips would touch. Maggie pursed her lips and swiftly stood up carrying Nenene in her arms. "Sorry" she mumbled softly and then set her down gently, "I'll go prepare lunch." she added and quickly disappeared off into the kitchen. Nenene stood silently processing everything "Lunch?" she asked the empty air in fron of her cocking her head on the side. She wondered if it was really that late and her earlier question surfaced again but not entirely forgetting the incident that just happen. she made her way to the kitchen too.

She found Maggie busy preparing the pan and taking out something from the fridge. "Where's the brat and Michelle?" she asked. It gave Maggie a start and turned around surprised. "Uh..." she paused blushing collecting her thoughts "They left. They will be back..." she trailed off, "I-I'm not really sure when they will be back. they didn't say" she added sadly. Nenene just nodded. it's really do like them to leave Maggie without any kind of information, well, she was not worried, they can take care of themselves anyway and if they do get in trouble, they'll call. And seeing Maggie not really worried about them leaving, it should just be nothing.

"What are you making?" Nenene asked the tall paper master who was trying not to look at her holding three eggs in one hand. "oh, omelettes?" was her answer and resumed her work. she bit her lower lip and for some reason Nenene found this very cute. she smiled and looked down. "Is it okay?" Maggie asked uncertainly, "yeah. omelettes are good." the author answered and left the kitchen to give the tall paper master some space.

* * *

she decided to go back to her room and as she was making her way up the stairs something hit her like a bolt of lightning and made her stop dead in her tracks. "shit." she whispered. she finally figured out waht that itch was. she now understood what had changed and all of a sudden, a flow of fear, anxiety and uncertainty befell her like some sort of curse she don't know how to break. "shit." she cursed again, feeling her knees about to give in, she sat down on the steps and cupped her mouth feeling her eyes swell with tears.

it really wasn't such a big deal if you think about it. it's just that she fell in-love again but the trauma of the one-sided love she had for Yumiko before gave her this phobia about falling in-love. it had hurt too much waiting for Yumiko and then after years of searching, she will bu crushed to find her beloved in the arms of someone else. she did not show it but when she saw the brunette girl clinging on to the paper master, she just wanted for the earth to open up and swallow her whole. all these time she had been waiting for nothing. all these time, Yumiko could have just sent her a message or anything but didn't. she just wanted to cry but she was a strong woman so she just swallowed everything up and pretended it was just anatural thing. after all, there had been no commitment between her and Yumiko.

But then here it is again, the same feeling of longing and wanting and she was just not ready for it, or at least she was sure she wasn't ready but lord of hell, she knows herself to be stubborn and she now that she has realized it, she knows she won't stop until she knows if the feeling she has will be returned or not. even if it meant to have her whole being shattered into pieces again.

Maggie sighed deeply as Nenene lef the kitchen. she resumed her cooking. It was early this morning when her sisters left. she had pleaded for them not to leave her alone with just her and the author.

"You'll be fine, Maggie dear." Michelle reassured her again.

"yeah, it's about time you do something about this, Maggie" Anita added as she put on her shoes.

"Can't I just go with you?" Maggie asked hopefully

"You can't come with me. I don't want a third wheel, it's the first time Hisa and I will be alone away from annoying adults and you're an adult Maggie, I don't really want you to be around." Anita answered matter-of-factly.

Maggie sobbed "You're so heartless." she mumbled biting back her tears.

Anita just shrugged "I'm just saying it as it is."

the tall paper master then turned to her older sister, Michelle tried to avoid the tall paper master's eyes,  
"I'm sorry but i just can't take you with me too, Maggie dear. I'm...hmm...let's just say I'm off to a love mission!"

the blonde chimed enthusiastically.

Anita narrowed her eyes to the blonde "You're not gonna spy on us, are you?" she asked accusingly.

Michelle showed her rain ticket, "I am going the other way, Anita dear, so don't you worry." Anita just shrugged again.

"Anita...Michelle..." Maggie pleaded almost in tears tugging at the sleeves of their coats.

"Take care of Nenene, Maggie." the two chorused and left the tall woman closing the door behind them.  
Maggie just sighed and locked the door. she made her way to the stairs and before crawling into her hole, she looked up the stairs wondering what the author was doing.

It wasn't so bad to be left alone in the house with Nenene, she liked it but at the same time she felt nervous about it. ever since Michelle realized for her the feelings she had for Nenene, she had always felt nervous around the author, she had always been nervous around people but it was very different when it comes to Nenene. like atingling feeling a tthe tips of her fingers. she smiled thinking about Nenene's smile. she just hope she have enough courage to say what she feels. she was scared that the author was way too broken right now. she did see how hurt Nenene was when they finally found Yumiko. she wasn't there exactly but the way Anita told her and Michelle and the way the author could not even wave goodbye to Ms. Reidman, it was enough for her to know that Nenene was deeply hurt of all the things that currently happened the last month and to force her way into her heart just now would be an intrusion that could break her completely.

After she had finished with the omelettes, she scopped some rice into a bowl which she had set before Nenene had stepped in the kitchen. she prepared everything making extra effort to arrange everything on the tray, she figured, Nenene would be up in her room already and instead of just calling her down, she'll just bring her food up to her instead. she also placed a bottle of cold apple tea. It's her favorite next to coffee.

when everything was in order, she expertly took the tray and made her way out the kitchen straight to the stairs. when she was half way up, she was surprised to see the author sitting on the steps looking straight at her with tears in her eyes. "Nenene?' she sasked concerned. Nenene broke out of her trance and was startled to find the tall paper master holding a tray of dishes on her way upstairs. "are you okay?" Maggie asked again. she wanted to hold the author and comfort her in any way she can but with the tray in her hands she wasn't able to and besides, her confidence that Nenene would accept her offer for comfort was very close to nothing, she wouldn't either even without the presence of the food tray.

Nenene quickly wiped her cheeks and nodded. "Yes, i'm okay." she answered and seeing that the tall paper master was not convinced, she forced a smile and stood up, "really, im fine." she said again. Maggie just pursed her lips again. "where are you off to?" Nenene asked looking at the tray she was holding. "Uh...to you, of course." Maggie said softly as though it should have been quite obvious. 'to me'? Nenene thought feeling a bubbly feeling forming inside her tummy. but it quickly subsided by a subconcious warning in her head. She wanted to eat with Maggie but at the same time, she didn't want to disregard the tall papermaster's efforts for bringing her food. she took the tray from her and smiled _sweetly _(if that's possible)to the tall woman. "Why don't we eat together?" she said which sounded more like a command than a question. Maggie, stunned could do nothing but follow the smaller woman down the stairs and into the den and sat down by the kotatsu.

Maggie followed Nenene dumbly. _"was that a smile?" _she wondered following closely the author in front of her. she had forgotten to get her own lunch which she had set aside in the kitchen. she sat down across Nenene on the kotatsu "Why don't you sit here? it'll be warmer if we're closer, don't you think?" the author said before she could fuly sit down. it produced a bright blush from Maggie but did as she was told. Nenene's heart started beating fast and so did Maggie's. the tall paper master felt like her hear t would jump out of her chest any second now and so to avoid a gruesome sight which might embarass her if in case her heart did po out of her chest, she placed a hand on top of it and pressed hard on it. Nenene seeing this worried, the tall paper master looked like she was having some sort of heart attack with her face as red as that with sweat beads forming in her head, " are you alright, Maggie?" the author asked full of worry in her voice placing a hand on the tall woman's arm. this did not actually help Maggie, that way Nenene said her name sounded so different for some reason and the warmth of her touch sent sparks to her brains and for a moment, she thought that she really was having a heart attack. "I'm fine." she managed to whimper and took a big gulp and a deep breath. "are you sure?" Nenene asked again, and Maggie just nodded. the author just nodded but still concerned for the tall paper master. there was a long pause which was broken by Nenene, "let's eat?" she said. Maggie just nodded again but seeing that there was no food in front of her, Nenene placed the plate of omelettes between her and Maggie and started eating then offering her chopsticks to the other woman. Maggie reluctantly took it and took a small piece. the author took the bottle of tea and opened it taking a swig off of it. eventhough she does look calm, her heart was punding so hard. when she reached for the chopsticks from Maggie their hands touched and there was literally a current between them. Maggie dropped them on the table as Nenene pulled back her hands. "I-I'm sorry..." Maggie stammered and was hurrying to get up but Nenene's hand grabbed hold of her hand which resulted from her stumbling down the carpet pulling Nenene close to her and they ended up with Maggie lying on the carpet with one of her legs still tucked under the kotatsu and Nenene awkwardly on top of her, the authors hand holding in a firm grip on the tall woman's left wrist with her right hand direction upwards.

Now Maggie could feel Nenene's chest beating so hard she thought how much that could've hurt and that slowed that hers for some reason. Nenene blushed full on and all she could think about is her breast pressed against the other's beneath her. her mind was screaming for her to stand up but her whole body won't obey. she let go of Maggie's wrist and tried to get up but to her surprise (and much to her desire) Maggie held her put where she was. Nenene tried to get up again but was stopped by a firm grip on her waist. "Don't..." it was very soft and nearly audible but with their faces so close and their lips almost touching, she heard it. it was abrupt and quiet but it sounded like a plea. she stopped squirming and looked at Maggie, steadying herself with the support of her left elbow. they stared at each other which felt like a very long time and then, Maggie's lips moved, not to speak but forward closing in on Nenene's.

Nenene was no paper master nor was she trained in any form of battle or fighting arts but either Maggie was moving super slow or her reflexes suddenly sped up into unhuman speed. she was seeing Maggie's calm lips inching closer and closer to her and like an automatic switch, her eyes focused on those pink lips then as it was coming in for a land, her eyes closed.

she felt nothing else but the woman beneath her and her soft warm lips electrifying her whole being. she had been numb all these time with pain and being broken from a previous love affair wherein she was the only lover. Maggie's kiss was too warm and it jump-started her whole body, like an old tractor which suddnely roared to life and although she didn't realized it and much to the other woman's delight, Nenene purred.

Nenene wanted more, so much more of that kiss. she was determined to get more, this may be just glitch in the system and it may never happened again. she parted her lips and gracefully, Maggie also parted hers slipping in her tounge into the warmth of Nenene's mouth which tasted sweet and a hint of saltiness from the omelettes she took a bite off earlier. the author dugged in for more and Maggie was just too happy to oblige. Nenene purred again and this time, Maggie was not able to keep her delight, she giggled. with this not really wanting to, Nenene inched away looking at Maggie with a questioning look. "you're purring..." Maggie said simply smiling, there was an indignant look on the author's face "I am not!" she said with a hint of smile in the corner of her mouth. Maggie laughed softly and reached out with her free hand to touch the author's cheek which was now a shade of pink. somehow, the space between them seemed very large for Nenene so she lunged in for another kiss but Maggie softly stopped her by sitting up but still holding the author close to her which ended up with Nenene in her lad being snuggled inside her protective arms. Maggie was a bit alarmed by the hurt look the smaller woman was giving her so she quickly tried to explain herself the best way she could.

"Nenene, I-Im…" she stammered blushing heavily, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled and began again.

"Nenene, I'm sorry for taking advantage of you like this. I know that you are still in recovery from…well…from…a certain…someone…" she stammered again, not really able to say the paper master's name. Nenene bowed her head gripping Maggie's arm which sent a message to the tall paper master that the author understood what she meant, Nenene quickly lift her head up and was about to say something but was completely stopped by a finger in her lips. "Please, let me finish or else I will never be able to get this out ever." Maggie explained and Nenene sighed then nodded then remained silent, waiting patiently for Maggie.

Maggie continued putting her finger down and hugging the author tightly. "Thank you."

"Nenene, I don't know when or how and please don't ask why because I haven't the slightest idea why but I do like you…." She trailed off and frowned a bit, biting her lip then blushing again, but she had to say it, "Well…more than like actually…it's just I have never felt anything like this with anyone. I just know that the first time I saw you, I really liked you. You were funny and spunky (with this Nenene giggled softly) and you made me laugh." Nenene raised an eyebrow at this. She never actually ever heard Maggie laugh out loud and Maggie seeing the skeptic look on her laughed softly, so soft and quiet it could have been a loud smile in Nenene's opinion. "I did. I was just…well, shy to have you hear it. I'm shy of a lot of things but Michelle was right. I always know what I want and I want you." With this both of the women were serious, hearts pounding with either sheer nervousness, fear or perhaps a ton-full of uncertainty of what might the other person's reaction would be.

When Maggie saw that Nenene wasn't gicing out any form of reaction just a deafening silence, she started fidgeting "Nenene…I'm so—" but before she could finish what she was going to say, she was muted by a kiss, Nenene wrapped her arms around her neck kissing Maggie full on the lips, Maggie could do nothing but succumb to the passion that the author was emanating, she parted her lips and Nenene without the slightest hesitation, slipped her tongue in inhaling Maggie's scent as the tall paper master tightened her embrace on the author. Nenene soon moved her hands crawling through Maggie's body and finding their way to the tall paper master's breasts and was soon fondling them gently from outside the shirt and feeling that there was no brassier, she pinched Maggie's nipple very softly but very eagerly at the same time making the tall paper master moan and hugging her more tightly.

Maggie's lips traveled up to the author's ear, licking and sucking it then her tongue made its way down her neck as Nenene continued to fondle her breasts. Nenene purred more loudly and Maggie could not help but smile. She shifted the smaller woman on top of her so their position adjusted wherein Nenene was now completely on top of Maggie who sat with her legs firmly under the kotatsu (A/N: which was just like sitting on a chair) with her thighs spread open. Nenene on the other hand had her legs wrapped around Maggie's waist.

Maggie's lips soon found Nenene's nipples and with one gentle hand cupped her breast massaging it softly, she licked and sucked at the author's nipples over the cotton shirt Nenene was wearing and to Maggie's delight as well, Nenene wasn't wearing any brassier as well. Nenene moaned but she wanted more. She leaned forward and tilted Maggie's head and engulfed her in a much more passionate kiss than the one earlier if that was even possible. Maggie, slipped her arms inside Nenene's shirt feeling the cold soft sweaty skin of the author's back. The warmth of Maggie's hands sent electrifrying chills up and down Nenene's spine making her purr again and groan for she wanted much _much_ more.

She started crawling her hands inside Maggie's shirt as well, and then the tall paper master letting go of the smaller woman on top of her, quickly took of her shirt momentarily breaking of the kiss only to resume with much more intensity as soon as her upper clothing was discarded from her body. Nenene groaned again, trailing her lips down Maggie's neck inhaling every sent of the tall paper master sucking and kissing it.

Maggie also wanted more so she lifted Nenene's shirt with ease and with split second, the two women were naked in the den. It was Maggie's turned to gasp as their skin pressed against each other, their breasts fondling with each other and in a subconscious mind, Nenene started to grind her hips on top of Maggie making the tall paper master tilt her head back moaning. "Shit…" Nenene said, with Maggie's hands around her waist firmly in place, she lifted herself up kneeling and started pulling down her boxer shorts together with her underwear and Maggie realizing this traced Nenene's waist then slipping it in the half pulled down shorts and underwear, she slipped it inside tracing the author's but cheek with one hand then circling in front slipping it swiftly inside exactly right in front which made the small woman on top of her moan leaning in for a kiss and inside the author's underwear, Maggie felt Nenene's hot juice making her hand instantly wet.

She gently began massaging Nenene not on the clitoris but on the spot just right above it, she wanted to make this last longer and with Nenene being so wet, Maggie knew it could be short lived if she started directly in the bud. It gave her the results she wanted Nenene started grinding her hips even more thrusting her hips forward "faster…" she moaned a bit breathless "Uhm…more…please…Maggie…more…." She moaned pleading kissing the taller woman more forceful than the last.

Nenene wanted so much more, she wanted to feel Maggie as well, she wants Maggie to feel what she feels, she was bathing in ecstasy but at the same time wondering if the tall paper master would stop her if she stepped in even further but she was too consumed by the heat that in the end, she just went for it. So she fondled Maggie's bare breasts which much to her excitement made the tall woman moan then leaning forward but making sure Maggie's hand was still free to massage her, she started undoing the buttons of the tall paper master's long shorts and it was quite a relief for Nenene that it wasn't jeans. With much delight, Maggie helped with her free hand take off her lower clothes which was quite difficult as she had to lift her butt a bit to get everything off, shorts and underwear but as soon as it was by her thigh, it was just an easy kick.

So with that out of the way, Nenene slipped her hand in between Maggie's legs which was already parted making her way easily into her bud. The same with the tall paper master, she tried to massage the spot just right above Maggie's clitoris even thought the wetness made Maggie very ready to be entered. She too wanted to take this as slow as she can.

But it was like prolonging the agony, the sweetness was already too much and just being able to smell was just excruciating, it was Nenene who gave in first. She can no longer contain it, she wanted Maggie inside her, she wants all of Maggie.

So she thrusts forward making Maggie's finger slip forward right into her clitoris and the feeling made her gasp tightening her grip on the tall paper master's shoulder. "Please…more…" she begged grinding her hips even more on top of the tall paper master "Please, Maggie, I want you inside me, I want all of you." She moaned.

Magge nodded, she too cannot contain it anymore, she wants much more as well. She inched away from the kotatsu freeing her legs from underneath and she had her full height on the carpet, she gently lifted Nenene on top of her then rolling her gently so she could lie down and to do this, she had to let go on Nenene's clitoris which met a bunch of groaned protest from the author. But as Nenene was lying flat, she rolled on top of her then resumed massaging the top of Nenene's clitoris while kissing the author from the lips then traveled to her ears, then to her neck and all the way down to her breasts. She sucked at Nenene's nipples which made Nenene purr and moan all the while feeling the friction as Maggie continued to massage her below. Then slowly, Maggie inched slower kissing Nenene's stomach inhaling the author's scent then down to her clitoris.

Maggie opened Nenene wider then licked her throbbing clitoris fully erect and that made Nenene moaned with so much ecstasy. Maggie moved on to sucking it then licking it while Nenene moaned and groaned from too much pleasure. "Uh…faster…please…faster…Maggie…!" Maggie wanted to enter Nenene at the same time but it was a hard task having the author lying flat on the floor so her paper master abilities kicked in, she conjured up a small puppet which brought some soft cushions all the while licking and sucking at Nenene's bud. The cushions, she was able to slip in under Nenene's back and buttocks elevating a little the small woman's vagina, she stopped licking with a momentary protest from Nenene and with ease, she slipped in a finger inside the author. This made Nenene arch her back and moan with evident pain. Maggie realizing how tight she was suddenly stopped and looked at the author with surprise and much concern. "Please…don't stop…" she begged with dreamy eyes looking at the tall paper master. "Does it hurt?" she asked and Nenene seeing the concerned look smiled softly "It will if you don't continue." She answered, that made Maggie blushed "please…" Nenene begged again as she started squirming on the carpet, Maggie nodded and resumed licking and sucking at Nenene's clitoris.

Nenene was indeed in pain, but it was wonderful at the same time, "Maggie…more…" she pleaded thrusting her hips harder into Maggie's hand. The tall paper master did as she was told thrusting her finger in an out with evident traces of blood now spilling in her hands. She laid on top of Nenene again with her free arm supporting her to not crush the smaller woman, she was able to suck and lick at the author's breast and nipple again. Nenene reached for her tilting her head upwards and engulfing her into a kiss. "I'm sorry" Maggie mumbled as they broke off, she had slowed down with the thrusts, "please, Maggie, don't stop…I want more." Nenene said pleadingly. Nenene just nodded and lifted her upper body again and positioned herself directly in front of Nenene right smack in between her legs. She saw her hands with white hot liquid mixed with red. "Are you ready?" she asked Nenene who only responded with "More…Maggie…I want more…" Maggie nodded and thrusts her index and middle finger inside Nenene which made the smaller woman arch her back all the way up and moaning in pain and pleasure. Maggie grabbed her by her free hand which made them end up the same way they had started with Nenene on top and Maggie now bent a bit backwards as she held with one arm the author and her other hand thrusting inside. Nenene was moaning all the way grabbing hold of the tall paper master's shoulder lost in pure ecstasy and bliss. She thrusts her hips harder making Maggie's fingers dug in deeper. This activity was making Maggie very hot and she felt her own juice flowing out of her and with each thrust Nenene makes on top of her, her clitoris was also being bumped into by the back of her hand making her groan and moan in pain as well.

It was so much pleasure any person can take and with a few more thrusts, Nenene came in Maggie's hands.

* * *

**A/N: this is not yet complete, I have to satify Maggie too, I mean, Nenene have to satisfy Maggie as well. I just need to take in a breather before I do another lemon chapter. _ . but i promise i will finish this today...i hope...i will...i might...i have to. , .**

**read and review guys, please, please, please, please! ^_^ thanks in advance.**


End file.
